If We Hold On Together
by HaloGatomon
Summary: This is a sad DBZ song fic I came up with a little while ago. I warn you, it is sad so have some tissues on standby.


This is just a little sad song fic I came up with a few minutes ago. You wanna know how sad? I'll tell you! It's so sad I cried while writing it! Please have some tissues reading ok?   
Diclaimer-Don't own Dragonball Z, never will, blah blah blah.  
  
Dragonball Z   
If We Hold On Together   
Gohan stood alone on a large cliff which overlooked a golden sunset. His gentle teary eyes starred transfixed looking towards the setting sun, but his mind was far away.   
"Father, why did you have to go?" Gohan whispered. "I know you had to save us, but it was all for nothing. Why did you have to go and leave me here all alone? Now all my hopes and dreams are gone. Oh dad, I'm lost without you."   
Don't lose you're way   
With each passing day   
You've come so far   
Don't throw them   
Live believing   
Dreams are for weaving   
Wonders are waiting to start   
Live you're story   
Faith, hope and glory   
Hold to the truth   
In you're heart   
More silver tears which he had been shedding for hours fell upon Gohan's red cheeks and trickled down his face and dropped aimlessly at the heated ground. Gohan's body began trembling again, his mind racing on what had happened in the battle against Cell. Gohan sobbed uncontrolably.   
If we hold on together   
I know our dreams will never die   
Dreams see us through to forever   
Where clouds roll by   
For you and I   
The atmosphere all around Gohan was that of sorrow and sadness. Wherever he went he couldn't get the thought of his father's worthless sacrifice out of his head. It stuck to his mind and plagued his sleep. Gohan took to the sky to somewhere he had tried to avoid for a long time; his silver tears were the only thing remaing which showed his presence and which trailed behind his supre sonic flight.   
Souls in the wind must   
Learn how to bend   
Seek out a star   
Hold on to the end   
Valley, mountain   
There is a fountain   
Washes our tears all away   
Worlds are swaying   
Someone is praying   
Please let us come home to stay   
Gohan touched down on a large hill which also didn't escape the scene of the setting sun. The hill was small, pale green grass covered it, a large willow tree grew a little to the right side and a grey stone stuck out from the ground. Gohan starred at the stone, something he hadn't done since his father's funeral. This was Goku's grave. Gohan bent down and ran his hand across the grave stone, picking out the words written upon it without reading them. He saw the words upon the stone in his mind and spoke them out loud .   
Dedicated to our dear friend Goku. He was a remarkable man, a gentle friend, a wonderful father. He possed power beyond imagination, dedication without doubt, courage without reason, hope without dispare. You will be missed more than you could ever imagine, but you'll always be in our hearts friend. We love you.   
Another tear trickled down Gohan's face and on to the stone as he spoke the words. Gohan sobbed again and couldn't stop.   
"Oh dad, why? I miss you so much! Why can't you be here with me now? Why can't you be where your supossed to be, with us? Why?" Gohan said quietly.   
Gohan then jumped to his feet, fists clenched together and rage soaring skyward.   
"You promised you'd always be here for me!" Gohan cried. "But you're not! You're gone forever and you're never coming back! You broke you're promise dad! You broke it to all of us! Why did you do it and hurt us all? Why?"   
If we hold on together   
I know our dreams will never die   
Dreams see us through to forever   
Where clouds roll by   
For you and I   
The, as if a reply, the wind sweeped past Gohan. It ripped the tears from his face, whipped his silky jet blast hair all over his face and it blasted the air from him. Gohan began staring once more, but not for the same reason. He could hear someone calling him, calling his name. The wind began blowing not a fiercely; it died down to a heavenly tone. Gohan could hear the voice in his mind, telling him what he needed to hear, the answers to so many unanswered questions, releving the pain and fear from his heart.   
When we are out there in the dark   
We'll dream about the sun   
In the dark we'll feel out the light   
Warm our hearts everyone   
Gohan listened intently, his ears, eyes and mind fixed on the voice. He knew the voice so well and yet it seemed to be strange too. However, Gohan was understanding everything being spoken to him and for the first time ever since the begining of the Cell Games, Gohan smiled and nodded to the voice.   
If we hold on together   
I know our dreams will never die   
Dreams see us through to forever   
As high as souls can fly   
The clouds roll by   
For you and I   
Gohan turned to the grave stone, still smiling.   
"I understand now dad." Gohan said. "I understand."   
Gohan let one last silver tear drip down on to the grave; but it wasn't a tear of pain and sorrow, it was a tear of happiness and peace. And with that, Gohan blasted off back towards home, and upon the hill where Gohan was standing a few seconds before stood another figure, black hair waving in the wind along with his orange colour Gi, wearing a smile that could only come from the proud heart of a father.   
----------------------------------------------------  
Please reply to my fic, thanks. 


End file.
